Without You
by Heart of PureSilver
Summary: "We all know of Vegeta's noble heritage. We all have wondered the same things: who was the mother of this proud warrior and why wasn't she present in his flashbacks? In one universe, she met the same fate as the rest of her race. In another...she wasn't even a Saiyan. See how one simple change can bring about an entirely different story than the one we know of." fem!Madara
1. Chapter 1

_Search for the answers I knew all along_

 _I lost myself, we all fall down_

 _Never the wiser of what I've become_

 _Alone I stand, a broken man_

As the rain pelted down upon him, it was then that he knew that the price had been paid. The heaviness he felt in his heart seemed to only weigh down his beaten body. As crimson stained the newly formed valley ground, he knew that he could no longer turn back. A pang of sorrow coursed through him. His home, his clan, his best friend…

He could never return to them now.

He coughed, spraying his lifeblood out in a shower of red raindrops. He was so tired. With much difficulty, he pushed the sword piercing his chest out of his back. Steel clattered with stone, ringing a hollow echo that reverberated off the canyon walls. With a determined frown, he forced himself to stand. Soaked raven locks cascaded down, clinging to his bruised face. Coal-colored eyes morbidly stared at his blood-caked gloves. He clenched his fist, fury and shame coursing through his veins.

He had lost to Hashirama. Again.

No matter what Madara did, Hashirama was always a step ahead of him. Perhaps he was forever destined to be a failure. He could not attain anything compared to his old friend. He still had his brother. He achieved his dream. He…found and married someone he truly loved. Now that Hashirama believed he had killed the Uchiha, there was nothing left for Madara back at Konoha.

Madara coughed violently, falling to his knees. He no longer had the strength to keep _it_ up. For a moment, he was silently thankful there was no one around in the immediate vicinity. With the last of his strength waning, _it_ dissipated before his eyes.

In an instant, slight yet significant changes occurred. Features softened and broadness had curved. Key traits had switched.

Madara let out an annoyed sigh, looking at the reflection in the water. A smooth and gentle face stared back. No matter how many times it was seen, it never ceased to disgust Madara. Even though no one knew, there was always a certain fear that someone—namely Hashirama—would discover Madara's secret.

The great Head of the Uchiha Clan, one of the greatest shinobi to grace the land with incredible power and skill, was a woman.

As a child, she was shunned simply because of her gender. No one, not even her own clan members, had taken her prowess seriously. When her elder brothers had been killed in battle, the elders were disgusted at the fact that the next heir to the Uchiha Clan would be a woman. It was only until Izuna's birth that the old farts relaxed. Seeing this, her father had decided to keep her true gender a secret to the rest of the clan and raised her as a boy. Only a spare few of the Uchiha knew that she was a girl and Madara was thankful that it was kept that way. She was able to experience the thrill of battle to the fullest when her opponents didn't underestimate her. She gladly kept up the farce as long as it ensured Izuna's safety.

But then she met Hashirama.

When she met the Senju, it was then she began to doubt her place in the world. She began to experience things she normally would never feel when she was around him. As they continued to meet, these uncertain feelings only grew. They became friends, but thoughts of becoming more than that began to invade her mind. She even considered telling him her secret.

But it was not to be.

They were enemies, destined to face each other in battle. Throughout the years, she kept up her façade and even went as far as to wear a near permanent Henge to keep her true identity hidden. Even as she tried to convince herself that Hashirama was no different from the rest of the despicable Senjus that had killed her brothers, her previous feelings never diminished. In fact, they had only grown. Before that fated day, she finally understood what those feelings truly were.

She was falling for Hashirama.

With Izuna's death, small parts of her clung to that love like a lifeline. With all her siblings dead, Hashirama was the only one worth living for. After they formed Konoha, she had tried to her best to summon the courage to reveal her secret to Hashirama. Doubts persistently clouded her mind on every attempt. It disgusted her that she could be so weak. Just when she felt like she could finally tell the man what she felt for him, _she_ appeared.

Mito Uzumaki.

When Hashirama jovially announced he was getting married to his distant cousin, her entire world collapsed. She could no longer live for the last thing she cherished with her very life. She secluded herself away, finding hope within the words of the stone tablet within the Naka Shrine. If she could not change the world before her and wash it away of all the filth that tainted it, she would simply make a new one. A world where her brothers lived. A world where war would not exist. A world…where she could be with Hashirama, holding no secrets behind his back.

Until the day she could destroy this hell, she would survive. Nothing, not even an old love, would stop her. With a hardened glare, she forced herself to move. Hand placed over the wound in her chest and a fire blazing in her eyes, she stumbled forward.

No matter what happened, she would make sure Project Tsuki no Me would come to pass.

The years that passed since that epic battle were largely a blur to Madara. Days bled into weeks, months into years and years into decades as the rogue Uchiha plotted Project Tsuki no Me and healed her own injuries from the small chunk of flesh she "received" from Hashirama.

Before she knew it, the First Shinobi War came to pass and its cause was the destruction of Madara's light. Whatever kindness or "good" that remained within her was snuffed out as her sun, her Hashirama was killed; killed by something so trivial as poison from a Suna shinobi, someone that wouldn't even register as an ant on Madara's power spectrum, let alone the God of Shinobi. But alas, their battle at the Valley of the End had left Hashirama both physically and emotionally weak in his final years. He let his guard down and he paid the price for it.

Hatred and anger towards three sources consumed Madara's heart: the Suna nin for directly causing Hashirama's death—and oh how she made him suffer in his final moments once she got her hands on him—and the incompetent fools of Konoha; especially the two people she hated the most, Mito Senju-Uzumaki and Tobirama Senju.

Not only did Tobirama kill her beloved baby brother, the only blood relative she had left, but he let his _own_ brother die. Everything could have been avoided had that white-haired bastard not been so prejudiced, unable to see past his own nose and leading the Uchiha to their inevitable demise.

As for Mito…Madara held a special loathing for her. As petty and childish as it sounded, Madara couldn't help but wish that useless red-headed woman would cease to exist. All she was good for was childbearing and for keeping the Kyuubi under wraps, letting her husband die while she sat at home in relative safety. Madara knew she could have done that for Hashirama and so much more. If only she hadn't been so adamant on keeping her actual gender a secret. If only she could have just told him…

But most of all, there was anger towards herself. She had led him to the decision he made that day. It was her "death" that had weakened him to such an extent. She was the cause of his suffering and she could do nothing about it. Guilt ate away at her at this revelation.

However, no matter which perspective she took, regrets weren't going to get her anywhere. Even though the loss of her best friend and first love pained her greatly, she had to continue with her plan. Once Project Tsuki no Mei was complete, Madara would get her wish. Hashirama could live…and his dream of peace could finally become a reality for him in the Infinite Tsukuyomi.

The First Shinobi War passed with the death of the second Hokage, Tobirama Senju. It was satisfying to hear that bastard had finally gotten the death he deserved, though Madara wished she had done it herself. Years later, the second war came and went. Then the third approached.

By that time, Madara was withered and old, using the Gedo Mazo statue to sustain her own life so she could search for a younger, ideal pawn to use to complete her plans after her passing. She praised her luck when two of the artificial humans she had created with the Gedo Mazo and Hashirama's clone brought back an Uchiha boy. The child was fortunate to be alive judging by the story the two beings had spewed out to her. Getting crushed by boulders in an effort to save his friends; how disgustingly noble of him.

Obito Uchiha was his name and he had no idea he was actually talking to an old woman. Madara frowned at the boy's antics. He reminded her of her dear friend from so long ago. He had the same optimistic ideals and the same sickeningly sweet demeanor. If he was ever to become a valuable pawn, she needed to corrupt those set beliefs. So she took away the light of his life, just as the war had done to her light.

She killed Rin.

Without the foundation, the rest crumbled away. Obito became a true Uchiha and agreed to carry out Project Tsuki no Me in her name. Satisfied with her new pawn, she knew her time had come. With her dying breath, she passed on her name to Obito until the day came when she could be revived.

When Madara awoke again, nothing could have surprised her more. Everything that she had planned was being foiled by the work of one boy. She sneered in disgust when she learned he was of the same despicable clan as Mito. She would personally make sure to crush his unwavering resolve like the trash he truly was.

Yet, he overcame everything. Even after she had finally had cast the Infitinite Tsukuyomi, her own dreams had crumbled before her. She was just a mere pawn. Black Zetsu, Kaguya's will, had played her for a fool for years. Everything she had done…was a mistake.

As she lay on the ground, helpless and dying, it was then that everything was made clear to her. Hashirama was right after all. His approach towards achieving peace…was the right choice. How foolishly naïve, yet she couldn't help but form the rueful smirk that spread across her face. Her vision became fuzzy and her chakra control was slipping. She looked at the face of the man she loved, seeing a look of pity cross his features as he explained that they were still friends in spite of everything.

And he still had no idea.

"Hashirama…wait…"

The idiot Senju blinked. "Madara?"

Using the last bit of strength she had, she threw her arms around the man. Her Henge dissipated, causing Hashirama's jaw to drop when he felt two round things pressing against his chest. For the last time in her life, she let the tears fall.

"I'm sorry…for everything…" she managed to whisper. "I meant to tell you, but…I was too much of a coward to do so."

"Madara…" Hashirama said as he slowly wrapped his arms around her torso, returning the hug. "So this entire time…?"

"Yes."

"Well…I suppose it explains a lot!"

Madara gave the man a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

"Well, all those times you were super moody! And the fact that you disappeared into thin air every time I invited you to the hot springs! And…"

"And what?"

"The feelings I held for you…escalated beyond friendship. I never understood why since you were a man…but now I do."

Madara let out a humorless laugh. "This is my punishment, isn't it?"

"Don't say that."

"Hashirama…" she said softly, her grip loosening. "There are so many things…I wish I could change…But in the end…I was finally able to say what I have wanted to express for so long."

"Madara?"

"I…love you."

As her eyes shut for the last time, she felt herself falling. She had the faintest sensation of someone catching her and something wet landing on her cheek before everything faded to black.

* * *

He was a man of many accomplishments, most of them bloody. He ruled a proud warrior race and he openly enjoyed in the destruction of entire races and planets. However, he was also only a puppet figurehead controlled by the tyrant Frieza. His very blood boiled in his veins at the very thought of that demonic freak. One day, the Saiyans would rise again and reclaim their proud heritage as the strongest warriors in the universe. He would see the day when Frieza would be defeated by a Saiyan from the Royal Family.

It was a desperate wish, but even King Vegeta held onto that sliver of hope that one day it would come to pass.

Imagine his surprise when he received word that a female Saiyan without a tail had mysteriously appeared on the Royal grounds…or at least someone who _looked_ like a Saiyan. Despite fury coursing through him for the audacity this woman had for trespassing, he was more intrigued by the fact that the woman lacked a tail. It was a symbol of a Saiyan's pride. It was the symbol of their race. To have it removed was similar to being disgraced in battle or to have one of their vital organs destroyed.

When he was finally standing before her in the healing tank, he could understand why she had been mistaken for a Saiyan. But despite similar appearances, she was no Saiyan. She never had a tail in the first place according to the medics. That led to a series of more questions. Who was she? Why was she here? Was she one of Frieza's spies? Was she even a _threat_? From what the scouters indicated, her power level was too low to be a danger to him, much less some of the lower classed Saiyans. _Maybe_ she'd give some of the third-class losers a hassle, if that.

Slight twitches of the eyes.

Deep crimson irises with a strange circular pattern pierced through him. In an instant, the scene erupted into chaos as the healing tank nearly exploded on everyone. Strange skeletal limbs had formed around her, an eerie blue light glowing before him. He didn't bat an eye when those bony arms formed energy swords of some sort, stabbing and killing some of the medics. She stared him down, as if challenging him to try and stop her.

"Who are you?" she demanded. "And where am I? If this is Hell, I'm already not enjoying it."

"I'm under no obligation to answer you, woman," he coolly replied. "You are the one who attacked the people who saved your life."

Her frown deepened. "I'd get some less perverted medics if I were you."

He scoffed. "You have some nerve, talking to me of all people as if I were a mere bug to you."

"Because you _are_ one," she snapped, a sudden pressure weighing down on him. "Now talk; or do I have to make you?"

He smirked. Her killer intent was…exhilarating. It was similar to being before Frieza; able to instill fear simply by looking you. However, she was no Frieza. Her power was weaker than his. He knew he could easily take on whatever she could throw at him.

One of those skeletal arms threw a hook at him. With ease, he stopped it with a single hand. She was beyond shocked at his display of strength, as if she had never seen such a feat before. The brief display of emotion didn't last long. Within a few seconds, he appeared before her and punched through the ribs that were shielding her. They broke apart easily, allowing him to grab her by the neck. She let out a brief squeak, clawing at the hand that was grasping her windpipe.

"Do you understand the futility of your actions now, woman?" he sneered. "I could kill you in an instant."

"Then why don't you?"

He raised an eyebrow at her words. Her eyes darkened to black, much like the Saiyan's natural eye color. A mist formed over them, as if she was drifting away into some part of her mind she wished she could stay in.

"I shouldn't even _be_ here. I've already lost everything. I've been living in a Hell far deeper than you can imagine."

"You know _nothing_ of what Hell truly is."

She snapped out of her reverie long enough to recognize the spite in his tone. Whatever this woman had been through, it was nothing compared to the humiliation and powerlessness he felt while serving under Frieza. He dropped her, letting her fall to the soaked floor. She stared up at him, giving him a pitiful look.

He backhanded her.

"Don't look at me like that, you miserable wench," he growled. "I don't need or want your pity."

She glared at him, but she took his words in without batting an eye. He hated the look of determination and defiance in her eyes. She was weak. She should be cowering fear, just like the rest of the pathetic vermin that appeared before him.

Trembling like the coward he was before a greater power.

"I suppose I can find some use for you," he said, grabbing a fistful of her hair. "You would make a fine servant…and those eyes of yours are special."

"You wouldn't _dare_."

"Or would you rather become another head on my mantle? I've destroyed countless races and planets. I can easily add one more woman to that list."

She growled, hanging her head in defeat like the wench she was. He felt satisfied to see her crumble like that. She would know her place soon enough. She was now his personal toy and he would break her resolve, slowly and painfully. She was expendable, easily replaced, and too weak to resist.

Just like everyone else was to Frieza.

* * *

 **Meh, my muse has been BEYOND dead for the past couple months. I wasn't even mad when this plot-bunny formed. I took any inspiration I could get. I'm actually a bit excited since this idea has never been used before, like EVER, so I hope people end up liking it too. I'm planning on it spanning through parts of DB and through the majority of DBZ. This is gonna one monster of a project, but I'm willing to take it on if enough people like it!**

 **First time writing King Vegeta, so I hope he came out okay.**


	2. Chapter 2

Why am I here?

Madara found herself asking that question every day as she adjusted to her new "life", if it could be called that. She recalled every moment of emotional turmoil, every breath of physical strain, and the beating of her cold, dead heart before she finally died in the arms of the one she loved. By all means, she should've been rotting in Hell for all of her transgressions. But she supposed her "life" now was a fitting punishment.

This new existence was worse than Hell.

It was bad enough she could hardly move when she awoke, but her pride as a shinobi had been blasted away by the display of strength that man had shown. It far surpassed that Senju woman's strength and she knew he wasn't even trying when he destroyed her Susano'o. _She_ was the inferior being now. That revelation ate away at her as she struggled to get used to the increased gravity in this world.

Yes, Planet Vegeta, she recalled; named after the very man who ruled over them all, King Vegeta. It was a shock to learn she literally ended up on another world, not to mention being introduced to the concept of extraterrestrial life beyond the stars. The inhabitants were called Saiyans and they were a ruthless warrior race. To Madara, they all looked similar to each other, much like a shinobi clan would be. Slightly different hair colors and physical builds separated them from one another, yet all of them had one distinguishing feature that set them as part of the same race: their tails. Just like the Sharingan was inherited by all Uchiha, the Saiyans all possessed monkey tails. As to what purpose they served other than being an extra appendage, she had no clue.

King Vegeta kept his word when he said he'd make her his servant. She was stripped of everything that made her who she was: her pride, her power, even her name. She was just a nameless alien woman to all the Saiyans, considered to be only good for being their personal maid and perhaps a nice fling. Madara clenched her fists hard enough for them to bleed at the thought of that king. For once in many years, she craved Hashirama's familiar bouts of depression and his heartwarming smile. It gave her a sense of awareness of who she once was. She was a person, not a thing.

She knew she had to bide her time until the right moment. So, suffering through the humiliation, she held onto the satisfying thought of making that man pay for insulting her pride. An agonizing Tsukuyomi would do nicely for him. Corrupt and wear down his mind and then destroy his body piece by little piece while he was under the effects of her genjutsu.

A wolf whistle.

" _Don't bother. Just ignore them…_ " she mentally growled, keeping her murderous intent in check. " _They aren't worth it._ "

Whenever she passed by some of the male guards around the palace, they would spite her with verbal insults and "looking her over" despite the fact she wasn't a Saiyan like them. The disgusting armor she was forced to wear was too formfitting. It accented her ample bust and hourglass figure to a point where she couldn't even look at her reflection. She also couldn't understand why she wasn't allowed to wear pants. The stupid skirt was bad enough, but the bare legs she couldn't handle. She preferred feeling the welcoming embrace of cloth that ensured that her legs wouldn't be gawked at by every male within a ten foot radius.

Madara discovered a lot about the Saiyans and came to the conclusion that most of them were just horrid beings. Sure, she had destroyed many, many lives. She killed hundreds before and after she died, but she never derived any sort of pleasure from it. The fact that they even sent infants off to conquer planets disgusted Madara, and that was saying something.

However, she could do nothing but wait. Perhaps she could gain more strength on this planet, enough so she could combat that despicable king of theirs and leave in one piece. He may be physically stronger than her, but Madara was certain that he had never faced a mind as cunning as hers. He would not know of the Tsukuyomi or the psychological effects of her Sharingan. For now, she would have to bear with the humiliation of it all.

"Madara!" A high pitched, feminine voice reached the legendary shinobi's ears, causing her to turn around. Running up to her was a female Saiyan named Gine, quite possibly the only decent Saiyan Madara had met so far on the foreign planet. Unlike other Saiyans, Gine was not much of a fighter, taking a job at a nearby meat factory instead of participating on purging missions like most of the others. She was good-natured and generally cheerful, instantly reminding her of a certain idiot she knew back home.

It occurred to Madara that Gine was, in fact, her first female friend and she came to cherish it over the past few weeks.

"Gine, should you be running around right now in your condition?" Madara inquired, an eyebrow raised as she gestured to the younger female's round abdomen.

"Oh, don't worry so much!" Gine laughed, waving off Madara's concern. "If I can survive missions with my husband, I can handle running around town with a baby. I'm not as fragile as you think."

"I know, but I'm concerned about someone else…" Madara said pointedly. "He may not like the fact that you're making him bounce around everywhere."

Gine blinked. "How do you know it's a boy?"

Madara smirked. "Let's just say I have my ways."

She felt a slight jump in the child's life energy, as if he was thanking her in his own way. She discovered that all the Saiyan's possessed a kind of energy comparable to chakra. However, it was far more destructive and wild in terms of controlling it. If one wasn't careful, a Saiyan could blow himself up without meaning to.

"Well, that makes things easier in terms of names!"

"What do you mean? You have something picked out?"

"I was thinking Korua if it was a girl and Bardock wanted Raditz if it was a boy."

Madara coughed, trying to hide her laughter. That was another thing she learned: a lot of Saiyans had names eerily similar to the names of vegetables back home. Gine pouted at the Uchiha, which didn't help Madara in trying to cover up her laughing fit.

"What's so funny?"

"It surprises me that you Saiyans can think of names like that," Madara explained as she tried to catch her breath. "If it was me, I'd name him something special instead of after a vegetable."

"What's a 'vegetable'?"

Madara deadpanned. "You're kidding me, right?"

The innocent look in Gine's eyes answered that question. "Well, what would you name him?"

Madara was quiet for a long time, a distant and haunted look glazing over her eyes. Gine immediately felt guilty for asking. It had dredged up some awful memories for her alien friend.

"Izuna."

"Come again?" Gine asked.

"If I had a son, I'd name him Izuna," Madara answered quietly. "And I'd always do whatever it took to protect him, even if he didn't want me to. That's how a mother would be on my planet."

"…"

"But that's just me. He's your son after all. I hope he grows up to be a strong man and a worthy comrade to the Saiyan race."

"Did you love him?"

"Huh?"

"This 'Izuna' person…was he special to you?" Gine inquired, a look of pity in her eyes.

"…He was my baby brother," Madara explained. "I couldn't save him…"

"Alright, that settles it!"

Madara jumped at the declarative outburst Gine let out. The smaller woman fist pumped the air, giving Madara a triumphant expression.

"I'll do it! I'll name him Izuna! Screw what Bardock wants!"

"GINE!" Madara shouted in shock. "You don't have to do that!"

"I know I don't have to, but I WANT to!" Gine corrected happily. "Sure, my husband won't be pleased, but he knows better than to argue with me."

"Gine…No matter what the boy's name will be in the end, just do me one thing."

"No problem! Whatever it is, you name it and I'll do it."

"Just…let the kid be a kid."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Protect him from the readings those ridiculous scientists will give him when they gauge his strength. Don't let them or anyone from the elite dissuade him from achieving greater heights. Keep him innocent for as long as you can. Let him grow up without fear and if fear does claim him, encourage him to overcome it. Teach him to show the same kindness that you have. It's that compassion that can change not only his life, but the lives of others as well."

"…Did you know someone like that?"

"Of sorts…" Madara replied with a rueful smirk. "An idiot that was once my best friend…and a little brat who never gave up on his friends or his dreams. I hope your son will be like those two fools. I just hope he's not as obnoxiously annoying as they were."

"Every time you mention people like that, it makes me all the more curious about your past. I know it's a sensitive topic for you, but—"

"Don't worry, Gine. My past doesn't matter. I could never return to that place even if I did manage to get off this wretched planet. Besides, that would require leaving you behind. You're hopeless without me."

"Am not!" Gine retorted, puffing her cheeks out childishly.

"Whatever you say," chuckled Madara. "I hope I can see him before they…"

"Why do you take it from those elite assholes!? You're not a toy for them to play with!"

"Where could I go? That _man_ would simply hunt me down. Besides…if you knew half of the things I've done, you would realize that I deserve to endure every minute of that torture."

"Everyone deserves a chance to change themselves. Whatever you did, you can move on from it. I'm sure even his Highness isn't as horrible as you make him out to be. He has always done whatever it took to benefit our race. I'm sure he has his reasons."

Madara sighed, remaining quiet as she thought about Gine's words. Maybe she was right, maybe she was wrong. From what she had seen, there were no redeemable qualities about that man. Someone who killed potential fighters simply because they "posed" a future threat against the royal line was not someone who deserved any reverence. She felt disgusted as she remembered that man ordering his men to "purge" planets. The thought of innocent families, even children, being snuffed out like common vermin made her sick to her stomach. She could remember the praise and celebration the Saiyans spewed out after a mission like that. They described it as a fulfilling experience and they were _proud_ of their work.

"Holy Kanassan!"

Madara snapped out of her rage to notice she was still with Gine. The Saiyan pointed at Madara, her mouth hanging open in amazement. She was making incoherent noises, her eye twitching a little.

"Don't worry. It's a special ability," Madara explained as she deactivated her Sharingan.

"Is that why…?"

"Yes. But the day they unlock the power of my ability will be the day I become a mother."

"Hey, maybe you might find someone here! We Saiyans aren't all hotheaded warriors with no sense of hygiene."

"I'm not interested in any pigheaded morons on this planet. My heart belongs to one man, but he chose someone else. That was an error on my part and I don't intend to make the same mistake twice."

"You know, Bardock is the fiercely loyal type. I'd bet my tail that you'll end up with a guy like that."

"If only, Gine…If only…"

* * *

A scowl formed as he glared at the alien woman, her ruby orbs piercing through his soul. His eyes scanned over the cowering medics. Every single time anyone tried to perform ocular exams on the wench, she would turn everyone into spineless weaklings too afraid to even breathe. She was weaker than a normal Saiyan. How could someone so powerless instill such fear into their beings?

"If you continue with this defiance, you know what will happen."

"Then come and try it," the woman taunted. "I don't care if you're the king of all these simian freaks. I'd rather die than let you take my eyes."

He growled, the rebellious look in her eyes burning brightly in the room. A mocking smirk graced her delicate features. She sneered at him, looking down upon his station despite the fact she was the inferior being.

"Even if you did kill me and pilfered them from my rotting carcass, you still would not be able to harness their power. Only a descendant of my clan can utilize them to their full potential; a bloodline which you lack, your _Highness_."

That condescending tone. That irritating way of speaking. The purposefully selfish attitude. The lack of concern for others. He could hear the Arcosian's mocking laughter in the back of his mind. The one denying him of his birthright. The one who toyed with all lives and treated them as mere playthings to get rid of when he got bored.

"You will know your place."

He dealt with her personally after that. He made sure she'd feel those injuries for weeks. How that female managed to rile him up to such an extent surprised even him. Her manner of speaking reminded him of the tyrant that ruled over all the conquered planets. Yet…she still showed the same kind of pride and fighting spirit of his race, despite the fact she was of an alien group completely different from theirs. Even though his strength was vastly superior to hers, she showed no signs of intimidation or dread. Instead, she always gave him that exact same delighted grin that implied that she was willing to take him on at any time. He even caught her licking up her blood from the cuts she received from him, smiling as she imagined how she would make him kneel before her; at least, that's what he assumed she was thinking.

Who was this strange woman who longed for bloodthirsty battles to satiate her love of fighting, yet refused to kill those who were weaker than her? This woman who appeared like the delicate flower, but struck with a killer intent mightier than that of an elite Saiyan. A woman with eyes the color of blood.

Everything about her irked him…but it intrigued him all the same.

"I've had it with your continued insubordination. The next time you defy me, I won't be so lenient."

"I wouldn't want you to be," she replied with equal disdain, smiling as she licked up the blood that was dripping out of her mouth.

Another surge of anger sweltered within him, but he held back. There was no need to if he wanted her eyes to remain intact. With a swish of his royal mantle, he turned his back on her and left her to rot in her prison.

Why couldn't he just kill her and rip the damn eyes from her sockets? He could've been done with it already. That wench had to be playing with his mind somehow. He knew she was biding her time to figure out a way to defeat him; that much he was certain of. Ever since the day his guards discovered the pitiful creature, he found himself spending increasingly more time with her. It may have been a few small moments each time and those incidents happened sparingly, but it wasn't something he could overlook. The woman was trying to find the right moment to kill him or…

He shook his head. No. No "or". That would never happen. He was the king of all Saiyans; a warrior of unparalleled might and cruelty. He'd rather cut off his tail and relinquish his sovereignty before lowering himself to such a despicable level.

He let out a sigh as he rested upon his throne. He really needed a good fight to clear his mind of such bothersome thoughts.

Unfortunately, mercy would not be given to him today for as soon as he entered the throne room, King Vegeta was met with the site of someone he so thoroughly despised. Scowling, the Saiyan ruler met the gaze of the right hand man of Frieza himself, Zarbon. His scowl was reciprocated with a smug smirk, and a gaze that made the king want to pound the flamboyant soldier's face into the tiles of his quarters.

"Zarbon," He greeted with a slight bow of his head. "I was unaware of your presence on our planet."

"There was no need to alert you monkeys," Zarbon sneered. "Lord Frieza sent me personally. You have been hiding a spark of fire within these walls. Naturally, milord was intrigued as to what was taking up all the valuable time of the _great_ King Vegeta when he should be out purging planets for his superiors."

Shit. The scouters. Frieza had heard _everything_.

"If this wench actually possesses a unique ability that can be useful to Lord Frieza, he will stop at nothing to attain it. Whether if he rips the eyes from her sockets or if he finds another method, that'll be up to him. You had no right to keep her all to yourself, Vegeta. I can only imagine your punishment for keeping quiet about this."

The Saiyan king growled under his breath. Of course, nothing would go his way today. For a moment, he felt a sense of concern twinge inside him. He had no doubt that the woman would die by Frieza's hands and no one would discern the secret of her eyes. That is…if she was lucky and didn't piss the Arcosian off.

Everything was slowly spiraling out of his control and he knew this was only the beginning of troubles yet to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Of the many things she had seen in her life, nothing could've prepared her for this moment. The look in King Vegeta's eyes when he came to her that day had awakened the inner fear she had locked away since the day she had first witnessed death. He was the strongest being she had known so far. But that day…his composure betrayed the true terror he felt inside.

"Frieza has expressed his interest in you."

She had heard the name before. Every time it was said it was accompanied by sheer fright and anxiety. It was a sign; a sign that their worst nightmares had come alive. To see the strongest of all the Saiyans express that exact same feeling terrified her. That meant that there was a being out there even stronger than Vegeta.

"Oh?" she said with a smirk. "What an honor."

Vegeta scowled at her. "An honor indeed. You have no idea who Frieza is, do you?"

"Not a clue," she answered honestly, a sneer upon her face. "However, he must be a force to be reckoned with if you're cowering in your boots. Look at you; your voice hesitating at his very name. How disappointing."

"Hold your tongue, wench!" he snarled. "I will not be mocked by trash such as you!"

"Trash begets trash, your _Highness_ ," she spat. "You are no better than the lowly dogs that live beneath your feet. To me, you're not even worthy to hold the crown of these unruly monkeys."

"You dare—!"

"I shall dare all I please. It is such fun to see you squirm like the deceitful worm you are."

He punched the wall, dangerously close to the woman's head. She didn't even blink at the action, not even at the sound of the wall crumbling to pieces behind her. She continued to give him that challenging look, arms crossed with composed confidence.

"Never in my life have I met a woman as tenacious and galling as you," he said. "You fail to understand the gravity of the situation."

"I understand that you're an unsightly coward. That's all I need to know."

Something snapped inside him. His power exploded before her, sending her flying into a wall. She never had time to recover. He was before her, clutching her neck with a fierce grip. She grasped the arm, glaring at him with her ruby eyes. Those eyes then widened with surprise at the sheer anger that they saw.

"A coward, am I? You know nothing of the sacrifices I have made; nothing of the burden I must carry to protect my people! One slip-up and our entire race could be exterminated by that monster! We do what we do because we have no choice. We are nothing but slaves to that devil of an Arcosian! I myself have been reduced to nothing but a toy that Frieza can play with any time he wishes!"

She stared at him, a flicker of pity shining in her ruby pools. He set her down, but held his firm grip on her neck. His other fist began shaking, frustration and helplessness coursing through his being.

"If we could eliminate that tyrant, we Saiyans could once again rise and claim our rightful position as the strongest fighters in the universe. However, no one has the power to overthrow Frieza, not even myself."

"Vegeta…"

"I was careless with you. He knows about your abilities. If Frieza gets his filthy hands on your eyes, then it's over for all of us. No one in the universe would be capable of standing up to him."

"I will not let it happen."

"You do not know that man's persistence. He's like a spoiled child. Whatever he wants, he will get it no matter how dirty the means to obtain it."

"You obviously don't know who you're talking to," she stated with a smirk. "I am Madara Uchiha. I would never give up my bloodline to the enemy. If Frieza wants it, he's going to have to learn the hard way that this toy doesn't play nice with anyone. You yourself have already learned that."

"You are going to get yourself killed."

"It wouldn't be my first time."

He blinked twice at the statement. "What?"

"I have died many times over," she explained vaguely, a distant look in her eyes. "All by the same person. That was my punishment for my sins. I know that I'll never truly live again. Even my life now means absolutely nothing to me. Should I die to Frieza, I'll welcome it with open arms. At least it won't be by Hashirama's hands once again."

"Hashirama?"

"It doesn't matter who he was. His existence is inconsequential now."

He wasn't fooled. He could tell that it pained her to say that name aloud. Perhaps an old love? What a disgrace. Love made someone weak. Saiyans mated, but that didn't mean that they loved each other. Family didn't mean much to them at all. Strength was all that mattered.

Yet…even though it was painfully obvious she had loved this "Hashirama", she still had a spark of fire that refused to be extinguished by anything. Was it her love for that man that made her will to defy him so strong? It seemed preposterous.

Then again, everything about this woman was absurd.

So physically weak, yet so willfully strong. So proud, yet so mild. Never fearing death, but accepting it willingly. Loving…but possessing a hatred that could never be destroyed.

Her name…was Madara Uchiha. An odd name to be sure, but it held a distinct ring that he liked. He had never bothered to get her name. She was just a worthless woman, so he felt that there was no need. It created a distance between the two, ensuring that the woman would remain in her place. Now he wasn't so sure. Stick a tail on her and she could have easily passed as a Saiyan warrior. He had yet to see her fighting prowess, but he had little doubt that she was skilled.

He let out a low sigh as he relinquished his hold on her neck. He wished he had never met the woman all those weeks ago. To be muddling his thoughts to this extent was a bad sign. He was slowly getting attached to her, despite her conceited attitude. He could only hope things wouldn't go as horribly as he envisioned they would be.

If things kept going the way they were…

* * *

"You're meeting with FRIEZA!?"

"Calm down, Gine," Madara said, placing her hands on the shaking Saiyan's shoulders. "Scream any louder and you'll wake the baby."

"But Madara!" Gine cried. "Do you have any idea what kinds of things Frieza has done!? He's wiped out entire planets with a simple swish of his finger! Imagine what he could do to you if he can destroy planets with ease!?"

"Your point is?"

"My POINT is that he could KILL you!"

The wails of a child were heard not two seconds after Gine had yelled that sentence. An aggravated growl echoed soon after.

"Gine! Get the fucking brat to shut the hell up!"

" _Oh Bardock…_ " Madara mentally sighed. " _Ever the outspoken one…_ "

When Madara had first met Bardock, she was instantly reminded of the Raikages back home. Coarse language, physically bulky, and a flair for the "shoot first, ask questions later" vibe was all too evident with Bardock. That also meant it would be fun as hell to tease him and how right she was. Whenever she and Bardock got into an argument, it reminded her of the sibling fights she would have with her brothers when she was younger. Madara cherished that feeling and soon made it into a habit whenever she went to visit Gine. The female Saiyan was right when she said that Bardock was loyal. Out of all the Saiyan couples she had seen, Bardock and Gine were a pair that was meant to be. Bardock never outwardly showed it, but Madara could tell that he deeply loved Gine for all that she was. Gine was the exact same way, though she was much more open with her feelings.

Gine groaned at Bardock's demand, going into another room to calm the baby. The cries soon ceased once Gine brought out her son. Madara couldn't help but chuckle whenever she saw baby Raditz. The massive amount of hair he had reminded her of a hedgehog's quills. She jokingly thought that one day he'd be able to curl up into his hair just like a hedgehog once it got long enough.

Gine had told Madara that Bardock was livid with the name Izuna, saying "I ain't giving no backwater name like that to my son! He's a fuckin' Saiyan, not a pansy!" and other such things. Despite his official name being "Raditz", Gine had been secretly calling him "Izuna" when Bardock was out of earshot. Madara could only hope the boy wouldn't get confused between the two names once he got older.

Raditz gleefully cried out when he saw Madara. He apparently understood she was a pseudo aunt of sorts to the kid. With a smile, she took the baby into her arms. While bulkier than most babies since he was a Saiyan, he still was a fragile being since he was so young. With a satisfied yawn, his tail wrapped around her arm and promptly fell asleep on her bosom. Gine giggled at the blush that had spread across Madara's face.

"Never had a baby fall asleep on you before?"

"Never," Madara answered quietly.

Gine blinked. "Really? You mean you've never interacted with any kids before now?"

"No…"

"You poor thing…"

"Don't pity me. I should be blessed that I haven't plagued any more lives with the curse of my bloodline."

"Curse of your bloodline?"

"You know my special ability? Well, only people who are descended from my clan have the ability to awaken it. It is a coveted ability, but it is a cursed one. Because of our bloodline, we can never forget the worst moments of our lives. I've seen people I loved die…and I can remember every detail, no matter how much I try to forget it."

"Oh Madara…I didn't know…"

"But…" Madara smiled. "I have also been able to cherish the moments that meant the most to me. I can always go back to those when I feel like my world is crumbling to pieces."

"Shut it with the sentimental bullshit," Bardock commented offhandedly. "It's making me sick."

Madara glared at the man. "Says the one who constantly spews out bullshit ninety percent of time he speaks."

"Don't even start, Madara. I could easily kick your ass out of here."

"You started it, you overgrown brute."

"Easy, you two," Gine said, hoping to quell the imminent argument. "You wouldn't want to wake Raditz again, would you?"

Bardock scoffed while Madara nodded. The Uchiha held the baby closer to her, lightly pressing her chin into his mane of soft hair. A single tear peeked out of the corner of her eye. Gine frowned, feeling horrible that there was nothing she could do to comfort someone she considered her sister. How she wished she could find the man that broke Madara's heart and give him a scolding he would never forget for making her friend so despondent about life. She deserved to be happy just like everyone else did. What gave him the right to demean her friendship in such a way? Gine supposed she would never know since Madara refused to say anything bad about her old love. She sadly looked at the woman before her, seeing her hold her baby boy as if he were her own.

Time never fully heals old wounds, leaving behind evident scars that cannot be covered up. But the love of another can help the process, even if the scars remain. Gine hoped with all her heart that her family could be the cure to those wounds.

With much reluctance, Madara returned Raditz to the arms of his mother. With an emotionless expression on her face, she gave Gine a curt bow.

"Thank you for hearing me out, Gine," Madara said softly. "It's time to see if the rumors about the 'terror of the universe' have merit to them or not."

"Madara, don't do anything reckless," Gine pleaded. "I want to see you ALIVE the next time we meet. If you don't, I'll drag you back from hell myself and give you the scolding of a lifetime!"

Madara smiled. "I'll keep that in mind.

Gine watched her leave without another word. Inside, Madara felt her heart pounding as she walked towards the ever majestic castle she had reluctantly called her home. She knew not what to expect, except the absolute worst. Frieza was regarded as a demon due his cruel rule over the universe. For a moment, she realized exactly how small she was in comparison to the aliens she had seen. Her home world had escaped the Arcosian's iron fist and it dawned upon her that her world was a paradise in comparison to Planet Vegeta. Yes, people died in wars, but the reigning peace that now existed thanks to Hashirama's ideals had prevailed. The Saiyans were not so lucky. They lived for the moment, knowing that any battle could be their last due to their work in the PTO.

She stopped in her tracks. Did Vegeta have similar thoughts? He was different from most of the other Saiyans. He seemed like he _wanted_ to live; not just for himself, but for his people. He was the strongest of them all. If he should fall…not only would his pride forever be tarnished, but the Saiyan morale would take a harsh blow. They might revolt and Frieza would have a legit reason to destroy them all. She shuddered at the thought. As despicable a race they were, she couldn't bear the idea of an entire people being wiped out.

Her steely gaze focused on her destination. She felt an unwavering resolve spark within her core. She had always loved the thrill of a challenge. She would see how far she could push the Arcosian without actually tossing him over the edge. If he thought he had complete control over her due to fear, he was sorely mistaken. She was a shinobi and shinobi do not show fear in front of the enemy.

When she arrived in the throne room, she was disgusted by the sight that greeted her. A pudgy pink lizard thing with thick purple lips, a green-haired pretty boy, and an androgynous devil creature holding a wine glass were there. They all wore scouters, a trademark of the warriors working in the Planet Trade Organization. The chuckling one in the middle, presumably Frieza, was driving his foot into the back of Vegeta's head. The man was bowing before Frieza, trembling with the rage he could not express. Madara glared at the revolting trio, igniting a fury for the beings that she did not know she had.

"Remove your foot from his head," she demanded, her voice echoing in the great hall.

"Insolent wench!" the pink fatso snarled. "A pathetic woman like you is in no position to speak to Lord Frieza!"

"Calm down, Dodoria," came the sickeningly sweet voice of Frieza. "She is the guest of honor, after all. Isn't that right, Vegeta?"

Vegeta gave a reluctant nod, a fire burning in his eyes as he scowled at Frieza. The Arcosian strolled over to Madara, his eyes scanning her. Madara made no move to deny him of checking her over. She could feel his immense power. Both Vegeta and Gine were correct about Frieza's massive strength. The other two were no pushovers either. One wrong move and she could be blasted into oblivion. She knelt down, bowing her head. As much as she despised this being, she had no choice but to swallow her pride and submit to his authority.

"So you are Lord Frieza," she replied. "Forgive my rudeness. I have only heard stories about you. This is my first time seeing you in the flesh."

"Oh? Such a polite piece of work for a prisoner," Frieza noted, sneering at her. He eyed Vegeta. "You Saiyans could learn a thing or two about manners from this woman, Vegeta. They're such unruly monkeys; wouldn't you agree, my dear?"

"…Not always," Madara answered quietly. "But I have not seen warriors more worthy to serve under you, milord."

Dodoria guffawed. "That's rich! Those monkey-tailed freaks are nothing compared to the elite of our army."

"Be quiet, you overweight ignoramus," Madara ordered, her Sharingan activating. "I was speaking with Lord Frieza, not you. Know your place and stay down like the dog you are."

"You little—!"

He stopped midsentence. A sudden pressure was weighing down on him as those blood-red eyes glared at him. It was akin to having Frieza threatening to kill him when the Arocisan was in a bad mood. According to the scouter, her power level was pathetic. How was she able to instill such a feeling into _him_ , one of Frieza's right hand men?

"Interesting," Frieza mused, grabbing Madara's face and gazing at her Sharingan. "Is this what Vegeta was so interested in?"

"Yes, milord," Madara answered. "Look closer and you will understand."

Like a gullible child, Frieza did so. She smirked as her Sharingan started spinning, catching the creature in a genjutsu. She had no intention of following up on it. There was only one thing she had in her arsenal that could kill the freaks. However, she had a feeling she'd end up killing innocent souls without meaning too. The deadly flames of Amaterasu were powerful, but they would continue to burn for at least a week after they were cast. The castle would be destroyed by that time. Vegeta would kill her for burning his home. Not only that, but Frieza's two cronies would kill her before she could even attempt summoning the black flames.

She figured some mental torture was adequate enough for the tyrant. She dug deep into his psyche, finding an interesting fear. A golden warrior called a Super Saiyan overthrowing his rule was his greatest fear. She raised an eyebrow at the term. What was a Super Saiyan? If she lived after Frieza snapped out of her illusion, she would be sure to question Vegeta about it. Using this newfound information, she showed him his greatest nightmare come to life.

He snapped out of the genjutsu, a seething look upon his face. Her face betrayed no emotion, but inside she now knew a weakness. It was almost insignificant, but it was still enough to give her hope. There could be a chance a "Super Saiyan" could arise and defeat Frieza, freeing millions from his dictatorial rule.

"You…" he growled. "What was that!?"

"What was what, milord?" she innocently asked, a smile on her face. "You should sit down. You look pale."

"Don't lie to me."

"You wanted to know what my powers were. I showed you exactly what it was. I can make people experience their worst fears in their mind through eye contact. It's all an illusion. A simple trick to use to distract the enemy long enough to kill them. Of course, I would _never_ attempt such a deplorable act against our _great_ Lord Frieza."

Vegeta was gawking at her audacity to give Frieza an attitude. Either she was extremely brave or extremely stupid to push the Arcosian's buttons like this. He was half expecting to see her remains on the floor by now. How was she able to keep up her façade without being daunted by the threat to her life?

"You are trying my patience, woman."

"Forgive me if I am wasting your time, sire," Madara apologized, lowering her bow all the way to the ground. "If it pleases you, do with me what you will."

Fireza frowned, still seething at the exposure of his greatest fear. Then again, this woman wasn't even a Saiyan. She was of no concern to him. None of the Saiyans were capable of reaching his power. His scowl soon returned to the sinister smirk that always graced his features. Swishing around the wine in his glass, he thought about what sort of torture he could put the wench through.

"Perhaps I'll have you for tonight," he said, satisfied with watching her form flinch at the implication of his words. "You females are good for nothing else, after all."

"Absolutely not!"

Frieza rolled his eyes over to Vegeta. "Oh? Did I hear that correctly? Is she your woman, Vegeta?"

"Of course not!" he snapped. "But I won't allow it! She is my—"

"Vegeta. Don't."

He turned towards the woman, seeing her stand up. Her eyes had returned to the coal-black they always were. Her delicate features were popping out more to him in light of the events that had just transpired. She did not deserve such a fate. Defeat was etched into her face, her head hanging low so her bangs shadowed her eyes.

"You know as well as I do that I'm not worth it," she said. "I gave my word. Stay out of things that don't concern you."

"Wise words for someone who understands her place, unlike someone else I know," Frieza chuckled. "Don't worry, Vegeta. I'll make sure to take _good_ care of her and bring her back in one piece."

Of all the times he wished he could punch that man in the face, he never wanted it more than right now. Frieza was always taking something away from him: his rank, his pride, his authority. Now he was taking someone who wasn't even involved with the PTO to satisfy his own desires. He clenched his fists, watching all four of them exiting the room. She was under his protection and he let her be taken away. No. She was _his_ prisoner and his alone. Frieza was going to learn that the hard way.

He blinked at his thoughts. When did things become so complicated for him?

* * *

 **I am so cruel to Madara. But this IS Frieza we're talking about. His evil knows no bounds.**

 **Anyway, King Vegeta begins to become possessive of our dear Mada-chan. What will happen next? Wait and see in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

That man was sick.

She shuddered as she recalled every single moment with that monster. He was smart. He knew there was more to her eyes than what she said. The cruel bastard forced her to keep her Sharingan activated, threatening the life of King Vegeta should she disobey him. Even though the man meant absolutely nothing to her, she found herself giving into Frieza's demands much to his amusement. He didn't deserve to die simply because she was unwilling to obey an order of a galactic tyrant that could easily destroy her. She'd rather be Vegeta's prisoner.

So she dealt with his sick pleasures, her cursed bloodline recording every sensation of pain and defilement. She remembered every moment where he let her escape, playing with her mind and letting her think she could evade him. He always found her, pounding her into the ground until she couldn't move and spitting upon her pride. He knew how to torture her physically and mentally. He knew how to degrade someone until there was nothing left but an empty shell. She was grateful that there was no anatomical way he could destroy her purity, leaving her with that victory at least. But all the other things he did…it was despicable. He haunted her nightmares, being the very demon that personified all her greatest fears. He delighted in watching her suffer, knowing full well he'd never keep any promises that slid off his lying tongue. She knew he'd kill Vegeta without a second thought.

She desperately craved Gine's kindness and Bardock's crudeness, even Vegeta's royal pompousness. If there was ever a time she needed to vent her inner thoughts, it was now. She could only attempt to subdue her raging emotions and trembling body as she snuck through the halls of the massive ship she was stuck on. She had gotten lucky and placed Frieza under a genjutsu, planting false memories of him torturing her until she died a miserable death, allowing her a slim chance of escape. She kept her chakra under control, hoping to the Rikudo Sennin that she wouldn't be discovered by any of Frieza's men. Those damnable scouters would detect any trace of power, no matter how miniscule. One wrong move and she'd be found and brought back to Frieza. If that happened, she had no doubt that the bastard would kill her. He had had his twisted fun, so she was no longer of any use to him. People without use were scrapped like common trash in this world.

She had to tell someone about Frieza's fear. If anything, it could spark someone's interest and cause them to train harder to achieve such a level of power. But then again, what if there was no reliable proof that a "Super Saiyan" even existed? She wouldn't know until she asked. Thoughts of King Vegeta entered her mind, her resolve strengthening. He would know. If anyone did, he would.

Putting every experience as a shinobi to good use, she crept through the halls and headed towards the ship bay. With any luck, she could commandeer a ship back to Planet Vegeta. She was getting sick of the artificial lights of Frieza's ship. She was also tired of seeing grotesque soldiers talk about their completed objectives. If only she was stronger, she would make every single one of those monsters pay for what they have done.

"Frieza…I'll make sure that you burn one day," she silently swore, her Sharingan blazing in the darkness. "By my hands or by my bloodline, you _will_ perish. I can promise you that."

Steely eyes focused on their path forward. She had to escape. She had to go back to Planet Vegeta. She wanted to get away from Frieza.

 _Get away. Run, little plaything. Run like your life actually has meaning. And do me a favor, would you? Don't break right away. It's more fun for me if you suffer._

She trembled as the memories replayed in her mind like a broken record. Every punch felt like Black Zetsu's hand stabbing through her body. Every whip of his tail struck like lightning. Every time her blood spilled, he enjoyed the sweet taste of it. Man or woman, it didn't matter to him. They were all his pawns and he could do whatever he pleased to them.

A creature far worse than the Tailed Beasts. A demon more wicked than Black Zetsu. A power-hungry tyrant far worse than Kaguya. How could such a monster exist?

" _Naruto…Be grateful that your definition of evil was me, for I have seen what true evil really looks like,_ " she bleakly thought. " _And to think, the Saiyans and so many more have been dealing with his rule for years…_ "

Her hands clenched, feeling smaller than she had ever felt in her life. She knew there was another thing she'd need to ask Vegeta for when she returned. So many warriors knew how to shoot energy blasts and could fly. Was it possible for her to learn those techniques? If so, there would be a chance she could fend for herself. If not…she'd have to reluctantly rely on someone who could to protect her. The very thought disgusted her. Her pride would never allow it.

She inched around a corner, peeking into the ship bay. There was only one lackey there, currently snoozing on the job. She grinned at her luck. Stealthily, she crept towards the fool until she was right in front of him. She tapped him lightly, waking him from his nap. The instant his eyes opened, her Sharigan burned into his vision. With the greatest of ease, she commanded him to show her a ship that would be sent to Planet Vegeta. As soon as the coordinates were set, she once again planted false memories so that he wouldn't remember helping her specifically, but a fellow PTO member instead.

As the stars zoomed past her, she thought of happier days. Anything to get her mind off of the traumatic experiences she had with Frieza. She dreamed of Izuna, greeting her home after coming back from meeting with Hashirama at the Naka River. Her thoughts of Hashirama drifted into fantasy, imagining a world where she had confessed when she should have. She would have been content then. Anything he asked, she would have done for him. Even the terrifying thought of childbirth had nothing on the love she felt for him. Her hand drifted to her stomach, sighing at her childish thoughts. Such delightful fantasies were nothing but lies and distant memories now. She could lament about the past as much as she wanted, but it would never change. She had her chance and she let it slip away. Her life was nothing but a steady stream of disasters. If anything, she'd be dooming any offspring she had to a life of equally disappointing failures. She couldn't handle that guilt.

"Gine…you don't realize how lucky you are…"

* * *

"How…Just…HOW!?"

"Do me a favor and don't ask, Bardock."

"You escaped from a galactic overlord without having anyone follow after you! That's fucking unbelievable! How can you expect me not to ask how you did it?"

Madara glared kunai knives at the man, signaling that she was done talking about the matter. Gine looked worriedly at her, running a soothing hand across Madara's back. Madara had told her everything that had transpired on the ship. If anything, it made her respect the inner strength that Madara possessed. Just when she thought there was no possible way for Frieza to be even more corrupted, he proved her wrong once again.

"I've worked as an assassin before. We learn to be silent or else we die. Simple as that," was Madara's curt explanation. "Now stop asking me about it."

"Why were you working as an assassin in the first place?"

"It was all I knew. I grew up in a time of war. It was kill or be killed. Strength was all that mattered in those turbulent times. Even now, strength is what makes you useful or dead weight."

"Still—"

"Bardock, I think that's enough," Gine announced. "Let her rest now. I know I would need it after an ordeal like that."

Bardock scoffed, gruffly turning his back to the women. He eyed Madara as the female stood up, an unreadable emotion glimmering in their depths. She quickly thanked Gine before rushing out. Gine gave him an accusing look.

"What!?" he yelled at her. "I didn't do anything!"

"At least try to be a little sensitive. She's been through so much," Gine said. "Other than us, there's no one she truly trusts. It wouldn't kill you to be nicer instead of being a crude ass all the time."

"That's not my problem. You're a bunch of softies; the whole lot of you!"

Madara sighed as the arguing behind her escalated. She focused on the path forward, finding comfort in the eerie red color of the earth below her feet. The stars sparkling in the black night sky, complementing the pristine white of the palace towers. The closer the looming building came to her, the faster her pace became. Within a few minutes, she was sprinting towards the castle. Rushing through the grand hallways, right towards the throne room hoping to see the person she wanted to find. She thrust the doors open, adrenaline flowing through her body and slight smile on her face. Her spirits diminished when she saw that there wasn't a single soul in the room. Her frown deepened, walking up to the mighty chair. Letting out a sigh, she collapsed to the ground. Did Frieza's men get to him already?

"You!?"

She straightened up, looking over her shoulder to find the Saiyan King well and alive. Her worry diminished instantly. She stood up, turning to face the man and giving him her traditional smirk.

"Did you miss me?" she snidely asked.

"You…HOW?!" he immediately demanded.

"I simply waited for the right moment for Frieza to play into my hands. Nothing more."

"You're not getting off that easy this time," he growled. "You're going to tell me the specifics and you're going to tell me _right now_. What happened?"

Her smirk disappeared. "I've lived through hell. I've seen the evil of men, but Frieza is beyond redemption. He tortures you, taking away the things that make you who you are and tainting them beyond recognition. He's beaten me down, destroyed my pride, and toyed with me to satisfy his sick fantasies. I have never feared anyone in my life…until now. His power is terrifying. No one can stand up to him…"

Vegeta's glare hardened. She could see bubbling anger behind his black irises. She blinked at the visible rage the king was showing. Since when did he care so much about what happened to her?

"Vegeta? Do you know what a 'Super Saiyan' is?"

He raised a curious eyebrow. "Yes. Why do you ask?"

"I peered into Frieza's mind, if but only for a moment. His greatest fear is that a 'Super Saiyan' will be born and overthrow his rule. I wanted to know if there was any truth behind this claim."

"The Legendary Super Saiyan…" he began. "He was a Saiyan of unparalleled might that lived a thousand years ago. It was said that he could only retain this magnificent power in a transformed state, but his strength was beyond comprehension. In fact, his power was so great it inevitably destroyed him in the end."

"Do you believe another Super Saiyan could arise in the future?"

"If anyone has the greatest chance of achieving that level, it'll be me or one of my descendants."

She smirked. "Ever the overconfident one. Knowing how karma works, a third-class Saiyan will achieve it first before your ostentatious heirs ever do."

"Preposterous!" he scoffed. "None of the lower class dogs even come _close_ to my power."

"Don't underestimate the dead-last. One of my strongest adversaries was once a complete failure. Through sheer determination and faith in his comrades, he overcame his limits and achieved great power. If your sons are anything like you, I pity them."

"…I don't…"

She blinked. "Come again?"

"I…don't…have any sons."

"You mean to tell me you're a king without a queen?" she guessed, genuinely surprised. "There are plenty of strong females on this planet. Are none of them worthy enough for you?"

"Exactly," he crossly answered. "Not a single one has the potential or the power to possess such a title."

"I suppose I can understand that. A queen should represent the ideals of her people as strongly as her king does. She should be the epitome of what every Saiyan female should strive to be."

"Odd, that a stranger to our ways should understand that the most."

"I've dealt with royalty before. I'm familiar with how their minds work. You are no different from the daimyo back home."

"You certainly have your secrets, don't you?"

"Tell you what, Vegeta; I'll make a deal with you," Madara said, her challenging look gleaming in her eyes. "If you can train me to become stronger, I'll tell you what you want to know. I know you're still curious about my Sharingan and even more so about how I escaped from Frieza."

He crossed his arms, finally giving her a determined smile that meant he would accept her challenge. "Very well. Let's see if you can even last a day under Saiyan training regimens, Madara Uchiha."

* * *

And so, over the next several months, Madara spent every moment she had on training. Utilizing energy was far different than manipulating chakra. Instead of using hand signs to mold chakra, the energy could simply be focused in the hands or eyes and expelled all at once. Her apparent control despite her lack of understanding of the topic stunned Vegeta. He had no idea she had been trained since a very young age to master chakra control. Bringing out the energy was a simple task once he told her what to do. It was the execution that she struggled with. Summoning forth energy attacks was taxing on her after a few tries.

Vegeta had been a relatively patient sensei, if he could be called that. He had dug into the deepest recesses of her past in return for the lessons he gave. It was when she began telling her story that his attitude slowly changed. It wasn't long before he knew of her greatest failures and her deepest pains. He knew about Izuna, Hashirama, the violent betrayal of Zetsu, and her pitiful death at the end of the Fourth Shinobu World War. He knew about the Curse of Hatred and the tainted bloodline she was damned with. He knew about the Mangekyou Sharingan and the Eternal version that she now possessed after losing her brother. He knew about the Uchiha Clan and their eventual downfall, understanding she was once their leader. He knew about her escapade from Frieza's ship and all the agonizing actions he committed on her.

He listened to it all, never judging once her or her past. He let her spar with him, giving her the chance to vent her frustration and anger. He complemented her audacity, teasing her that she'd make a good foot soldier if she got lucky enough to land a punch to his face. She always responded with a well-aimed hook that never made contact with its target. Madara came to enjoy their spars and she could only assume that Vegeta was relishing the chance to mock her.

Whenever Madara told Gine of the happenings between her and the king, an annoyingly wide grin would spread across her face. When asked what she was smiling about, Gine would simply giggle like a schoolgirl crushing after her senpai. Bardock knew about as much as Madara did in terms of what was going through his wife's head, so she hadn't asked the man.

"Madara? What was this…Hashirama like?"

"Why would you ask that?" Madara asked, eyeing the man suspiciously.

"Mere curiosity," he replied, crossing his arms. "I can't see a weak-hearted fool catching your eye."

"He _was_ a weak-hearted fool," she answered with a chuckle. "But he was strong; much stronger than I ever was. Despite his naïve ambitions, he still managed to unite thousands of different people together towards a common cause. He was kind, never once letting the dark nature of war destroy him."

"I see…"

"I don't know how I fell for that idiot…I wish I never did. He chose another in the end, joyfully living with her. He gave up on our friendship for his duties towards our home; his duties towards _her_." She traced the scar on her chest, hiding behind her clothing. "That day he left me for dead…made it painfully obvious that life is unforgiving. I wanted to change the world so no one would have to go through what I went through. The rest…you know."

"He was unworthy."

She snapped her head up. "Excuse me?"

"He was unworthy," he repeated himself. "If he could not see the blatantly obvious, he had no right to claim you as a mate. Someone like you deserves far better."

"Why, Vegeta; is that a hint of sympathy I detect in your voice?" Madara slyly asked. "That won't do for the great and ruthless Saiyan King. We wouldn't want you going soft on one of your subjects."

"Don't get used to it."

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

Yes, Vegeta had acted strangely that day. She had enjoyed his company from that point onward, much to her confusion. When Gine heard, her giggles turned into boisterous laughter. She was onto something that Madara clearly couldn't comprehend. She was a shinobi, not a Saiyan. She could only guess what Gine was planning on doing with her newfound knowledge.

"Madara. There is something you must know."

"What is it?"

"I want you to be my mate."

She stared at the man as if he had grown a second head. For a moment, she thought she had misheard the Saiyan. Was Vegeta serious or was he teasing her again? He couldn't be. She wasn't even one of his people. She was nobody; a failure.

"I'm sorry, but I must respectfully decline," she told him. "I'm not worth it."

"Perhaps I need to rephrase it: you _will_ be my mate."

"But I already—"

"Listen before you say anything," he interrupted. "We Saiyans mate for life. Once a Saiyan male chooses his mate, his decision is final. Nothing will change his mind, not even at the prospect of a stronger female."

"…Why me?"

For a moment, she saw it. Behind the fiery will and heart of steel that made him a Saiyan warrior, there was a glimpse of the tender soul that was hidden underneath the royal mantle.

"I've asked myself that question numerous times. I suppose it began when Frieza took you. I felt a rage unlike anything I had felt before. When I learned of the things you were forced to endure by that blasted Arcosian, it awakened…something. I felt a growing need to be beside you. It wasn't long before I realized what everything meant."

"I'm touched. But—"

"I'm not finished," he said. "I can't replace Hashirama. I know that and I don't care. I will show you that your life is worth more than what you believe it to be. I'll beat it into you if I have to."

"Vegeta…If anyone discovers this, your rule will be put in jeopardy. You know that, don't you?"

"No one of importance knows that you're not a Saiyan."

"Brash as always. I'm not surprised," she sighed, smiling at him. "You've been too good to me. I'm going to miss having you threatening my life for insulting you."

He stared at her when she gave him a small kiss. That was a more concrete answer for him and she knew he was secretly relishing his final victory over her. Somehow, during their time together, she had gotten close to the Saiyan King. He did not scorn her for her gender, acknowledging her strength alone. He respected her pride and she respected him, understanding the burdens he had taken upon himself to keep his people content and to protect his home. He wasn't Hashirama…but he had his own perks that drew her in like a moth to a flame. She knew she could trust him.

She knew he wouldn't abandon her…like Hashirama did. At least, that was her hope.

* * *

 **Eh...I still have issues with this chapter. I feel like it may have been too rushed. And I apologize if I don't get characters personalities down right the first time. I don't know DBZ as well as BLEACH or InuYasha, animes I frequently return to in my free time and write stories about constantly compared to my sparse involvement with DBZ. I will try better in the future to not make that mistake.**


	5. Chapter 5

Madara slid to the floor, woozy and sick to her stomach. She had dreaded this day for years. That's why she did everything she could to take preventive measures to ensure it wouldn't happen. Despite her efforts, she had failed. There it was, one of her greatest nightmares come to life. All the signs had pointed to this conclusion. She didn't want to acknowledge it, but there was no denying it.

She could sense a chakra other than her own, cozily settled in her belly.

She should have expected it sooner or later. The man wanted heirs at some point and it looked like he'd be getting his wish. She had no doubt he be thrilled at the prospect of a son inheriting his throne, but she had her own concerns; for instance, the fact that the child would be only half Saiyan. Would that affect their power level? Would the child look like her or Vegeta? Would the kid have the ability to use energy _and_ chakra? But worst of all…would her baby fall victim to the Curse of Hatred when he or she was older?

Her kekkei genkai was a blessing and a curse. It sentenced most to a life of suffering, just as she herself had experienced. Memories better left forgotten flashed through her mind. She couldn't let her child go through something like that. She stood up on shaky legs, her hands placed against her abdomen. She could feel her stomach curving, making room for the tiny life that was now growing inside her.

She had no desire to be a mother after Hashirama married Mito. Her actions with Obito had proved that she was not someone capable of understanding children. She had corrupted Obito's mindset, leading him down a path of misery. What if she damned her child to a similar fate?

She frowned, thinking about how long she had been pregnant. She shouldn't be feeling any physical signs so early, but they were clearly there. She remembered that Gine only went through six months of torture before she had Raditz. Saiyan pregnancies were much shorter than human ones. Would that count for a half-Saiyan? It was either that or this kid was going to be a one hell of a fighter later on.

"Madara? Are you alright in there?"

"Yes! I'm fine, Gine," she replied, trying to hide her anxiety as she opened the door to the bathroom. "I just felt a bit ill. I'm alright now."

Gine pursed her lip, not believing a single word Madara had said. "You're a terrible liar."

"I know…"

"Spill it. What's going on? You've been acting weird for the past month."

"Gine…I—"

"She's carrying the king's devil spawn," was Bardock's rude answer.

"Bardock!" Madara yelled indignantly. "You asshole!"

Gine's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, sparkling with joy. "You're pregnant!? That's wonderful!"

"No, it's not!" Bardock snapped. "That brat's gonna be the epitome of everything I despise!"

"Oh, hush! You shouldn't automatically label their child just because you hate the king and don't like Madara teasing you."

Bardock grunted in irritation, his traditional scowl plastered on his face. Madara couldn't help but let a small smile grace her features. He was a jerk, but he never truly meant the things he said most of the time when he was around Gine. Gine began hugging Madara, excitedly discussing the prospect of having a nephew or niece to take care of. Madara made a mental note to remind Gine not to spoil the tyke when it was born. The baby would be royalty and didn't need any more pampering than it would already receive.

"Does this mean I'm getting a cousin!?"

"Well…" Madara began awkwardly, looking into young Raditz's hopeful eyes. "In essence, yes. Just not blood-related."

Just when she thought that the long-haired child couldn't be more endearing, the happy grin that spread across his face melted her heart. Gine had been doing her best to keep her word by allowing Raditz to be a child. She refused to let him go on missions until he was older and mature enough to handle the dirty jobs of the PTO. Bardock had protested, but the angry aura that hovered around Gine had shut him up instantly. Madara never had to opportunity to see Gine in a rage. If it was enough to scare Bardock, she could only imagine what she had done to him in the past to cause such a reaction.

Madara wished she could relish in the same enthusiasm that Gine had. However, she was not blessed with a simple mind. She was far too concerned about the possible repercussions of such a birth. She could not simply live in the moment. Her thoughts drifted to the far future, imagining all her worst fears coming to fruition.

No. She shouldn't be happy that she'd be sentencing her child to a life of misery. To be entwined in a blood-soaked fate, unable to escape from the coils of darkness and hatred...she would never allow it to happen; never let it experience a world without light. To lose the light of life…was a painful trap that an Uchiha could never return from.

She'd never let it have the chance. She'd end it herself.

Her objective was set. Nothing would stop her from carrying the order through. Hours meticulously passed, the looming judgment hovering over her form like an omen. She breathed deeply, steeling herself for the atrocity she was willing to commit. Once she was certain she had found the perfect place to commit the deed, she revealed a kunai knife that she had hidden in her sleeve. Her charcoal-colored eyes betrayed no emotion as she positioned the sharpened tip right over the small chakra. She had taken many lives during the clan wars, including those of mothers and their unborn children. This would be no different. Closer the blade came, feeling the steel tip press against the soft skin of her abdomen. One move and it would be over.

"The fucking hell do you think you're doing!?"

She faltered in her movements. She eyed the disturbance, her emotionless façade never wavering. A pissed off Bardock had stomped up to her, grabbing her armed hand and yanking it away from the innocent life she had planned to end. Never once had Madara seen Bardock so livid.

"What does it matter to you?" she responded. "It's none of your business."

"I'm _making_ it my business!" he roared. "For fuck's sake, woman; why in the seven hells are you trying to gut yourself open?!"

"You wouldn't understand."

"I understand that you're knocked up. I don't give a fuck about that. What I _do_ mind is that you're trying to kill your kid!"

"And your point is?"

"What kind of sick twisted monster would you be if you did that to your own baby?"

"Bardock, you have not lived through what I have. I have seen the fates of many Uchiha. They all lose themselves in a haze of sorrow and hatred. Even if brought out of that abyss, they never recovered from their ordeals. This one is destined to suffer the same outcome as the rest."

"And?"

"I can't bear the thought of forcing another child through that. I won't let them go through what I have gone through. I am not a saint. I cannot deny my past and the mistakes I have made. It'd be better to spare the child the dishonor of having a mother that has lived a life of lies and deception."

"Bullshit!"

Madara blinked at the coarse answer. "Excuse me?"

"The brat ain't gonna give two fucks if you're a sinner or a saint. It doesn't matter what you think about your worth. The tyke's gonna be too innocent to understand that shit. All he's going to know is that you're his mother and he's going to love you unconditionally, no matter what."

"How can you know that for certain?"

"Simple. Wait for the brat to pop out and see for yourself. You ain't going to find out if you kill him before he's even big enough to move."

"Bardock…You still don't—"

"Damn it, Madara! Stop trying to drown me in sentimental nonsense and self-pity! It's disgusting; especially for a proud woman like you! The past is in the past. Get that through your thick skull. I don't care if you were a murderer or had some plot for world domination. You're not like that anymore. You're making your own assumptions based purely on speculation. What if the kid doesn't end up miserable? You won't know unless you give him a chance to live for himself."

Madara sighed. "I've lost enough precious people in my life…I don't want to get attached only to lose it in the end…"

"It's not going to happen. Trust me," Bardock reassured her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You truly believe that?"

"The kid's got genes from two of the most stubborn and self-centered people I know. The brat isn't going to be a pushover to anyone; not even his parents. I bet he'd give Frieza hell once he's old enough."

Madara smiled at the thought. "You think so?"

"I know so. Just give the kid a damn chance. I'm sure he'd be able to knock some sense into you without even needing to talk."

She rested her hand on her stomach, lightly rubbing it. The kunai knife dropped from her hand, clattering on the hard ground. She felt a sense of ease coming from the small chakra, as if it had been in a state of panic. Had the tiny life really sensed her intent to kill it? Not even the size of a small fruit and it could vaguely tell what was happening outside of the little world it lived in. She felt a spark of pride and a sense of shame. Bardock was right.

Had she pulled it off, she'd be no different than Frieza.

"I trust you not to try something this stupid again. I ain't gonna bother to intervene next time."

"Don't worry. Your words have not fallen on deaf ears, Bardock."

"You've told the bastard he's going to be a father, right?"

"No…I don't know if I should," she admitted. "As soon as word gets out that an heir has been born, I fear that Frieza will judge whether the child will be of use to him or not."

Bardock scoffed. "Whatever. It's none of my business. That choice is up to you."

"Bardock?"

"What?"

A gentle smile graced her features. "Thank you."

"Don't even start going soft on me!" he snapped. "Gine's bad enough! I am _not_ dealing with another version of her!"

Madara laughed. "Very well. I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

That night, Madara refused to return to the palace. She was engulfed in her thoughts of the future and memories of the past. She gazed into the sky, watching the stars twinkle upon the barren Planet Vegeta. Every time she needed to be reminded of home, she'd look at the night sky. It was still the same sky, simply from a different vantage point. There were times where she'd get lost in the vast darkness, remembering when her heart had been as black as a starless night.

She went over every step, every failure, and every moment of bliss she could remember. Then, she'd wonder what would have happened had her choices been different. Perhaps she should have accepted death right when Hashirama pierced her heart in the godforsaken valley their battlefield had turned into.

A pulse.

She hadn't given up. She pursued a plan intended for her own selfish desires, even if it would allow everyone the chance at happiness. She sacrificed everything she had and everything she was to achieve her goal. In the end, it backfired on her and she was left to die. She should've died.

Another pulse.

Her eyes drifted down to the chakra that had decided to bother her. Her hand rested above the small life. For one so young, it seemed to understand that she was troubled. To think that just a few hours earlier, she had intended to end its life. She _would_ have…if not for Bardock. It was the reason she was here. It was the reason her thoughts had been muddled to such an extent.

It…was another reason to live for.

Ever since she had lost her brothers, she feared losing more people precious to her. Life was cruel; taking away lives not only through death, but through love and friendship too. She experienced it all in her lifetime. Yet, here she was again. But this time…her life was relatively blessed. She had a sister in Gine, a friend in Bardock, and a husband in Vegeta.

Dear Vegeta. She had accepted his proposal out of duty at first. It was simple attraction at first. As time passed, she began to care. She truly believed she could live with him and she did. It took her a while, but she felt a bond form between them. She began to experience the same shivers of delight she used to feel around Hashirama.

Hashirama. How she wished she could forget that man. He still plagued her mind to this day. Guilt laced her being, realizing she still held feelings for him. Doubt clouded her mind and made her wonder if she was simply replacing Hashirama with Vegeta. If that was true, her love for him was a lie. She wanted to deny it; to believe her love for the Saiyan King was true.

She lay down on the rocky ground, remembering Obito. Such an innocent life, corrupted beyond recognition. She destroyed the one thing that held meaning to him. Without Rin, he became despondent. She wanted him as a pawn, taking pleasure in the fact that someone understood the same agony that she did. Love was the greatest weapon to use against an Uchiha. She knew so from personal experience. Hatred was the only thing that could ground an Uchiha who had lost someone they deeply cared for.

She felt tears fall down her cheeks. Once again, she thought of the unborn child that was currently resting within her. She desperately wished she could prevent anything from hurting him. A fruitless wish that she knew could never come to be. Wiping the mutinous droplets away, she steeled herself. It was just hormones making her so emotional; at least, that's what she told herself.

"You may not hear me, but I want to tell you this anyway," she said to the little one. "Of all the mistakes I have made, you are the epitome of my sheer stupidity. Because of me, you may have to go through many trials. You might lose yourself in blind hatred. You might lust for power to terminate those who have wronged you. You might destroy many lives because you hate the fact that they have been gifted with things you have desired all your life. You may find yourself the victim of your own animosity."

"Despite all this, please take these words to heart. Do not despair, for there are hidden blessings in the darkness. I, who deserved no chance of redemption, was able to find light in my life once again. You are one of those lights I must now live for. I want you to be strong, but have a kind heart. To find love and start a family of your own; one you will protect with all your strength. And whatever you do, please don't be stupid like Naruto and Hashirama were. It's not going to get you far."

"I wonder what you'll look like. I wonder if you'll be as strong as your father. I wonder if you may be the one to overthrow Frieza, freeing millions from his tyrannical rule. I wonder a lot of things about you and I continue to hope you'll be exactly how I picture you will."

"I'm not a strong fighter nor do I believe I will be a good mother to you. But know this: I will do everything in my power to protect you. I know my word isn't worth much. I couldn't save my family. I couldn't protect my clan. I couldn't even defend myself from my adversaries. Even so…I don't intend to let it happen again. If I lose you too…I fear that everything I say will become meaningless. What would my life be worth? To you, I'll be remembered as your weakling mother who couldn't do a damn thing when it mattered most."

"You are my greatest mistake…but my greatest gift as well. Whatever happens, don't be like your foolish mother. Don't fall victim to the curse of your bloodline. Overcome it. Don't let power go to your head. Never underestimate anyone. Make nice friends who'll look out for you. Or have just that one really good one that you can trust. Most of all…don't take life for granted. You're worth more than you think. I only just learned that lesson myself."

"And please…forgive me for trying to take away your chance at life. I just…I don't…want you to be hurt. I don't want to see you suffer. I don't want you to be subjected to the evil in this world. I've seen what it does to people. I don't want you to end up like that…like I was so long ago."

"I'll never forgive myself if that happens."


	6. Chapter 6

_All I have is one last chance,_

 _I won't turn my back on you_

 _Take my hand, drag me down_

 _If you fall then I will too_

"Vegeta? Can we talk? I have to tell you something."

"About time. I figured something was bothering you. You tend to recluse yourself when something's on your mind. So…what is it that has you so anxious?"

"First of all, I apologize for avoiding you. If there's one thing I still need to learn, it's talking to those who are concerned about my wellbeing. Gine hopelessly tries to remind me of that."

"Indeed. Get to the point."

Madara took a deep breath. She had been rehearsing this one crucial line all morning. Now was the moment of truth. Now would she drop the bomb and see how the man reacted. The words tried to form on her tongue, but they got caught in the back of her throat. She choked down her pride, back straightened and confidence in her posture.

"Vegeta, I'm pregnant!" she announced. "There! I said it!"

The man simply stared at her, making Madara feel foolish for her outburst. The silence permeated her being, an uncomfortable air hovering around them. Then, finally, Vegeta allowed a small smile to grace his features.

"You're sure?" he asked.

"I've been expelling my insides for the past few weeks, I've missed two of my monthly torture fests, I've put on visible weight, and I can sense another life inside me. I'm pretty _damn_ sure, Vegeta!"

"Excellent!" he said. "Can you tell what the gender is?"

Madara narrowed her eyes. "No. That shouldn't matter to you, _right_?"

"Not really, but a son would be preferred. At least with a son, I don't have to worry about accidentally spoiling him."

"Believe me, Vegeta; if you're anything like my father was, you don't have to worry about being gentle. We women can be just as tough as men. You know that from example."

He chuckled. "I suppose I do."

"Either way…what are we going to do?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, the Saiyan race will have to know about the new prince or princess. As soon as they do, Frieza will hear about it. I can't imagine what he might do to our child if he or she is born with a strong power level. Not to mention if he finds me…"

"I see…"

"Vegeta, promise me you won't allow Frieza to take our child. No matter what, you can't let him! I've lost enough people I cared about. I refuse to have it happen again."

"It won't happen, Madara. Trust me."

"I do, but…I have to assume the worst could happen."

"As for Frieza, the only way to make sure he doesn't discover that you're alive is to have limited contact with royalty."

Madara gritted her teeth. "You're planning to keep me away from my baby?"

"Not always; only when Frieza shows up…or until things can be straightened out. We have time to figure it out."

"Like hell am I going to accept that!"

"Do you have any better ideas?" the King growled.

Madara clenched her fists, her shoulders trembling. She could feel the buildup of tears behind her eyelids. They escaped, trailing down her cheeks. She cursed her overly sensitive emotions. She hated acting like a weakling. As much as she wanted to keep her baby close and away from any possible danger, its lineage would never permit it. The kid was destined to rule Planet Vegeta and therefore had to learn how to fight and defend itself.

She felt a gloved hand wipe away her tears. A rare occurrence, but one that showed the love he felt for her. Vegeta wasn't one to show tender gestures or express his emotions, much like an Uchiha would. It was one of the reasons why she able to connect with him on such an intimate level.

She let out a heavy sigh, desperately wishing that everything would turn out alright.

* * *

Weeks turned into months and Madara became painfully aware of her condition. She looked in disgust as her stomach grew bigger as each month passed. She had always been in top physical condition. To be forced to stop her daily training and being limited to the castle grounds throughout her pregnancy drove her up the wall. She wasn't used to her will being confined due to circumstances out of her control. She wished she could visit Gine at least once, but Vegeta had dismissed her desires. Secretly, Madara believed the King had previous interactions with Bardock and the two hated each other's guts. It wouldn't surprise her if it was true.

However, despite her discomfort and her going stir-crazy, the most magical part of pregnancy was well worth the wait. The moment she felt her child moving for the first time filled her with indescribable joy. As the child grew, those movements became more defined. She could make out feet as they pressed against the barrier that separated them from the outside world. She would occasionally play silly little games with it, watching it respond with vigor to her fingers that were disturbing his or her quiet existence.

It was also during this time when Madara finally became a Saiyan through her eating habits. She had never eaten so much meat in her entire life. Vegeta had explained that the Saiyan caloric intake was like that because they were constantly fighting and therefore had to keep their energy and stamina up. Having a Saiyan baby, it was understandable that most of what she ate went towards the child. Madara sighed at that fact. No wonder she was constantly hungry, craving nothing but meat throughout the months. At least she never gained too much weight from all the food she was scarfing down every day.

She groaned, feeling another kick slam against her insides. At this rate, she'd have permanent internal bruises to her organs. She rubbed her stomach, silently scolding her baby to settle down. She sighed in relief when the child stopped its constant movement. If there was one thing she already knew about the kid, it was the fact that it was strong. It gave her hope and it eased her worries. If its power was this great even as a fetus, then that meant it would have no problems proving its strength when it grew up. Perhaps it could become the golden Saiyan of legend and be the one to overthrow Frieza. She relished in that thought.

"Is he acting up again?"

Madara eyed her king, giving him a smirk. "Like father, like child."

Madara struggled to sit upright, her girth not helping her in the least. She had been growing anxious about the birth of their child. Seven months had passed, which made her suspect that labor might be coming soon. She already looked like she was nine months pregnant and she definitely felt that way too. In fact, she hoped the little brat would pop out soon. She was sick of being unable to do the things she used to. Walking had become a chore, she was losing her taste for meat, and she could not do any sort of training regimens. She wanted to get back to her fit shape as soon as possible.

"Soon," Vegeta said, helping his wife up.

"Vegeta, I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

"We haven't gone over names yet," Madara admitted. "I don't want our child to be nameless when it comes into the world."

"That's absurd."

"What do you mean?"

"It will be my heir. I want him to be named after the planet he is destined to rule. If it's a girl, I think Yasai would be good."

Madara scowled. "I am _not_ naming our child 'Vegeta'!"

"And why not?"

"First of all, I'd get confused between the two of you. Second, I'd rather not have my child be named after vegetables!"

"Then what do you have in mind?"

"…If we're naming it after something, I'd name him Tajima after my father. If it's a girl, Miyako after my mother."

"Those aren't Saiyan names."

Madara sighed. "I'm well aware…"

"How about this: if it's a boy, we'll name him Vegeta," Vegeta proposed. "If it's a girl, we'll name her Miyako."

"Fair enough," Madara answered, lightly rubbing her baby bump. "I'm glad you're at least _accepting_ of one of the names I picked out. I don't want to fight over something as trivial as baby names."

"He or she is just as much your child as it is mine. It will be a Saiyan, but it is also an Uchiha. It has the right to know about both sides of its lineage."

"To be honest…I'd rather it not know about the Uchiha."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?"

"The Uchiha are a cursed clan. I don't want it to follow the same road so many before it have taken."

He placed his hand upon hers. "You worry too much. Nothing bad is going to happen."

"I wish I could believe you…"

Her wish for an early birth was soon granted. The next morning, she woke up to terrible pain. Later on, she understood why when her nightdress was soaked through. She yelled at the nearest maid before she was led to a special room in the medical ward. Only a few people were there, the ones Vegeta knew he could trust with his darkest secrets. Madara and their half-Saiyan child were a part of those secrets. Madara was laid down on the soft bed, breathing deeply to mute the pain she was feeling. She started voicing numerous choice words, many being directed at the man who caused this whole mess. By the time she was able to start pushing, she was pissed. Vegeta stayed well away from his seething mate when he saw the blue skeletal arms form, demanding he come closer so she could gut him open. He knew she would follow up on her words if he got any closer. He could easily stop her, but he really didn't want to agitate his mate any more than she was at that moment.

It was a long day for both parents, but it was well worth it when the process was over. Madara lay panting, her forehead slicked with sweat. She could hear the wailing and she desperately wished she could move so she could see her "pain in the gut" in the flesh. She saw Vegeta stand next to her, moving her sweaty bangs away from her face. The midwife walked up to the two, holding a screaming bundle in her arms. She handed the bundle to Madara, smiling at the new mother as she peered inside the blanket.

Madara gazed at eyes that bored into her. The child had ceased its crying, finding interest in the person before it. Madara moved the blanket some more, looking down and smiling at what she saw. A furry tail poked through, waving lazily in the air. She brought her baby closer, nuzzling its cheek.

"So we finally meet," she said sweetly. "Vegeta, my baby boy…my little Super Saiyan."

The baby Vegeta cooed, recognizing his mother's voice. She played with the tuft of black spiky hair atop his head, noticing it had a slight blue tint much like her own. It was fainter than hers, but it was only evident if one was looking carefully at it. He had his father's looks, which she was grateful for. Yes, he was a Saiyan and he could easily fool others into thinking he was a pure-blooded Saiyan. But if one looked closely, they'd notice his eyes weren't completely black. Eyes belonging to an Uchiha.

Eyes that Madara hoped would retain their sparkle like they had now.

"Do you like him?" she asked her husband.

"Of course I do. Why would you ask such a foolish questions?"

"I have to wonder about you sometimes. That's why."

"Ah!" the younger Vegeta babbled, looking up at his father in awe.

The King smiled at his son. "Prince Vegeta. It's like looking in a mirror."

"Exactly," Madara agreed. "It was what I was hoping for. The entire Saiyan race will know he is your son…and no one will suspect who his mother is, not even Frieza. Gine is going to have a fit when she sees him."

Vegeta scowled. "I won't allow it. I will not have my son mingling with that third-rate trash of Bardock's."

"Bardock and Gine are my family. Don't you _dare_ speak ill of them!"

"Hn…"

A smirk spread across her face. "Oh, I get it. It's a rivalry thing, isn't it? I bet Bardock humiliated you in a show of strength at one point and you couldn't handle it like a man?"

"SHUT UP!"

"You are so predictable…"

Prince Vegeta blinked in confusion at the apparent fight between his parents. He didn't really understand what was going on. He snuggled closer to his mother, deciding that sleep was more important than listening to the silly bickering between the two adults. It was just the beginning of the prince's new life and he felt like things could only get better from there.

* * *

Or not.

"OH MY GOSH! HE'S SO _**CUTE**_!"

"…Mom? You're scaring me."

"Kid, you're not the only one who's scared…"

The prince's eyebrow twitched, glaring at the short woman who was holding him. He was smart enough to know this woman wasn't his mother. His mother was currently hiding her giggles and the female in pink nuzzled her face into his hair as she practically strangled him.

"Adorable!" the happy one squealed. "He even has your glare!"

"Gine, you are hopeless…" Madara sighed as she took her son out Gine's arms. "Do you always act like this around newborns?"

"Yep!" Gine answered without remorse. "Seeing little Vegeta makes me want to have another one myself."

"Oh, HELL NO!" Bardock yelled, crossing his arms in an X-shape. "I ain't dealing with that bullshit again!"

"But Bardock—"

"No ifs, ands, or buts! At least wait until Raditz is old enough to handle himself before we even think about doing that again. I'm not dealing with another needy brat so soon."

"Don't listen to him, Raditz," Madara said to try and soothe the frowning child. "He's just a grump. He loves you even if he doesn't say it aloud."

"I know…Doesn't mean I like it…"Raditz sighed before turning to face the baby. "So this is my cousin? He's puny!"

"You were puny once too, Raditz. He'll grow up big and strong just like you did with time."

"I'm not that big, Auntie…At least not—OW!"

The little prince giggled with glee as he tugged on a lock of Raditz's hair. Raditz scowled at the kid before it melted away when he saw how much fun Vegeta was having. He leaned his head over, allowing the baby to continue playing with his hair. Madara smiled at the sweet scene. Even though they were aliens, they acted like a normal human family would. Such bliss was unforgettable. She gently removed Vegeta's hand from Raditz's hair.

"I forgot to warn you that he likes to tug on hair," she apologized.

"If that's the case, let him tug on Daddy's hair!"

Mischievous smirks spread on everyone's faces as they faced Bardock. Said Saiyan backed away from the four of them, pressing his back against the wall. He was cornered with no way out. He silently cursed Gine and Madara. He swore they existed solely to make his life a living hell. Madara crept closer, placing the little prince in Bardock's arms. He and Vegeta stared at each other for a good few minutes. It definitely was the king's devil spawn. That same goddamn superior look in his eyes and he wasn't even a few weeks old yet. A small chubby hand reached up, taking one of his overhanging bangs and tugging it. He winced slightly. Still a brat and already he possessed strength greater than Raditz right now. Vegeta glared at Bardock's hair, as if he was displeased with it. He looked back to Bardock, the glare disappearing as he babbled out senseless sounds. Gine began laughing, causing both baby and man to look at her.

"That's hilarious!" she said in between her laughs. "He likes you, but hates your hair!"

"Oh joy…" Bardock muttered sarcastically. "The kid's already judging his subjects. Remind me to get the hell off this godforsaken rock when he's old enough to rule."

"Bardock, take it easy," Madara said as she took back her son. "You make it sound like he's going to be a replica of the King."

"He might as well be."

"I'm not going to let it happen. He may be a Saiyan, but he's a human as well. I'm going to do my best to teach him humility and compassion. I don't want his Saiyan pride to be his downfall."

"He's going to be a warrior, Madara. Kindness and modesty isn't going to get him anywhere."

Madara narrowed her eyes. "Oh really? Then what happened to you when you met Gine?"

"That doesn't count!" Bardock snapped, a faint blush staining his cheeks pink.

"Admit it, Bardock. You're not going to win this argument. I have seen it myself what compassion can do."

Bardock sighed. "Right…the brat who overcame everything."

"Yes…the brat who defeated me and completely destroyed my pride. I hated that…but if he hadn't, I wouldn't have understood how pointless my efforts were. Just that one moment of clarity was enough to show me what truly mattered. I want Vegeta to know that too; to understand what truly matters."

"Good luck with that. Knowing him, he'll be a stubborn one."

"I've dealt with someone who had a much bigger stick stuck up his ass than Frieza does. If I could deal with him, then I can handle whatever my son throws my way."

"Well, if you ever need help, come to me," Gine said. "I'm sure I can give you a few pointers on motherhood. Especially if the guys start acting up."

Madara blinked at the devilish gleam in Gine's eyes, seeing both Bardock and Raditz finch at the notion of Gine punishing them. The Uchiha smiled, never feeling more at home then she did right now.

How she wished things could stay like this.


End file.
